


The Leaky Tent of Mainland Camping

by skinscript (Infie)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-27
Updated: 2008-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/pseuds/skinscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon is having (yet another) bad camping trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leaky Tent of Mainland Camping

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Ep. 5.16 Brain Storm

"You think Rodney's made a move yet?"

"Sheppard. I. Don't. Care."

"You know, I'll bet Keller goes for it first. I could see her taking the reins."

"Sheppard."

"Oh, come on. You considered her, right? You wouldn't have done that if she was timid."

"... Yes. But I reconsidered."

"Right. Of course you did."

"I'm wet, I'm tired, and I'm annoyed. Could you please stop talking now."

"Really? It's dry over here."

"..."

"So, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"About whether or not Rodney's made a move yet."

"You're killing me."

"Yeah, you're right. It will totally be Keller."

"If I made a move on you, would you let it go?"

"Probab... wait. What?"

"I will blow you right now if you just shut up about McKay and Keller."

"What? Of course not. I'm not into guys. Pfft."

"... Right."

"But. Uh. Thanks for the offer, I think."

"It wasn't an offer."

"..."

"It was a threat."

"Ooookay."

*drip* *drip* *drip*

"I totally think Keller will move first."  


-30-


End file.
